Kolin Mark 5 Armour
I got to thank whoever designed the Mark 5. They did an absolutely incredible job, fantastic equipment, amazing protecting and overall ruggedness. My only gripe is that It is very expensive, but you can't put a price on perfection." - EAAM'S thoughts on the Mark 5 'The Kolin Mark 5 Armour''' is a highly advanced suit of power armour primary used and issued to Kolin Commandos during the Kolin-Obcy War, Zombie outbreak and ESSV Conflict, although the Mark 5 Armour was still used long after. The Mark 5 armour was incredible more expensive and provided immensely better protection than the standard Kolin Mark 4 Armour being made out of modified magnesium metal with some Kolinium parts, but the Mark 5 may seem like a standard Mark 4, armour which has shoulder pads with electrical harnessing spikes, but internally the Mark 5 is way more advanced with the next generation of technology. Some of the improved and more advanced equipment the Mark 5 are: improved visors and the ability to install more advanced vision modes, more powerful and stronger shielding that offers twice the protection of the Mark 4 armour, as well as various other upgraded variants of existing equipment. Although the Mark 5 Armour is considered a completely different armour from the Mark 4 Armour. The 2 armours were designed in a way that the Mark 4 armour could be refitted into a Mark 5 armour if needed, or in case the Mark 4 becomes obsolescent. External Components: Armour: Helmet: The Mark 5's Helmet is the Mark 56 helmet and it is one of the most crucial aspects to the armour and its computer systems of the armour. The Helmet is made out of modified magnesium metal that combined with the shielding provided amazing protection for its wearer. Some of the key features of the helmet has are a Heads Up Display, '''which can identify various equipment and display information about them when the wearer uses the '''Scan Visor. The helmet also contains other equipment to protect and aid the user in hostile conditions like filter out chemicals however its mostly performed by the respirator. While the respirator is a part of the helmet, it can be detached and operate independently. Other important features are a thermal visor, motion sensors, communications, and imaging and video recording equipment and software. The helmet can also can contain an AI chip port which is located on the back of the helmet. To know more the Mark 56 Helme'''t click here. '''Respirator: Armour Plating: The outer shell of the Mark 5 Armour is comprised of a fairly thick modified magnesium alloy. This plating covers the chest, arms, hips, legs, calves, feet and hands. This alloy is very resilient, can take significant punishment, and is nearly impervious to small arms fire under 50.cal. While enough shots from armour piercing 50.cal rounds will breach the outer shell, the suit can take a few glancing blows from them without compromising the armour. The outer shell of all the Kolin Armours are covered with a refractive coating to help disperse the heat experienced from plasma weaponry. However multiple direct hits from any plasma weapons will compromise the armour plating. First used on the Mk. V, and later refined on the Mk. VI. Beginning in 25327 forty scientists and technicians would spend the next 20 years attempting to make some use of the technology. For decades the attempts at cracking their technology had met with failure after failure; some had given up and others in the scientific community believed the energy shield technology could never be cracked. However at some point before 2552 a breakthrough was made and for the first time the UNSC had successfully cracked and improved upon the technology Internal Components: Shoulder Pads: Mechanical muscles: Colour: Sheilding: Computer: Bacta injection ports Weapons: Risks and Dangers: Acids: Users: EAAM: Adamus: Lucy: Kolin Commandos: V'ariants:' History: Kolin-Obcy War: ESSV Conflict: 'Trivia: '